


all罗（小狼狗系列）

by taoxitaoxi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Existential Crisis, M/M, Pre-Crisis, Sexuality Crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoxitaoxi/pseuds/taoxitaoxi
Summary: “你们是谁？快放开我！





	all罗（小狼狗系列）

“你们是谁？快放开我！”一具健美迷人的男性躯体不停的在床上扭动着，全身上下只有眼睛被蒙上了一条黑布，除此之外，是肉眼皆可见的野性诱惑。

 

被意大利娇养出来的蜜色肌肤在灯光下莹莹泛着水光，每一处肌肉都匀称的彻底，让人忍不住的想要将他肌肉内蕴藏的力量全部榨干。

 

几个身影从徐徐打开的门中走出，克里斯不用看也知道绝对不止一两个人。而且他同样知道等一下会在他身上发生什么。无论这群人受谁指示亦或是出于怎样的目的，一旦有人照了照片或录下了视频，等待他的只会是万劫不复。

 

克里斯勉强定了定心神“你们为何要这样做，这对你们没有任何好处，如果是因为钱，我可以出双倍，或是五倍、十倍，只要你们把我放了，我保证既往不咎。”克里斯极力的蜷缩着身子，不想让自己暴露在这些人占有的目光下。

 

床单因为他的蜷缩凹陷下去，比其它地方颜色稍浅的臀部被压出了一点褶皱，圆润挺翘的双瓣摩擦的微微有些泛红，看上去相当的诱人可口。

 

克里斯只顾着掩藏自己的性器，却忘了男人要插入的地方是后穴，此刻的克里斯身子侧躺着，手踝和脚踝出分别锁着材质偏轻的铁链，一条腿曲起压在另一条腿上，勉强挡住了那根瑟瑟发抖的肉柱。然而这这样的姿势却让那个粉嫩到不可思议的小穴彻底暴露在众人眼前。

 

空气似乎一下子闷热起来，克里斯仿佛能感受到男人们盯着他的眼神里那热切的欲望“别……求求你们……”

 

“呵”哈梅斯眉眼弯弯的笑了一下，长而翘的睫毛遮住了眼中喷发的火热，闲庭信步的走到床前，伸出一根冰凉的手指轻轻戳刺了一下待会他们要进入的洞口。

 

“啊！”克里斯温热的身体被冷不丁的触碰到最柔软敏感的地方，不由得小小的尖叫了一声。瑟缩的往床里面蹭。

 

看到看到反应这样大的克里斯，那几个人笑的声音更大了。克里斯知道自己是无法挣扎了，已经闭上眼睛准备承受一切的他却莫名觉得这笑声很熟悉。

 

“你们……到底是谁？”克里斯颤声问道。

 

“乖，马上你就会知道了。”迪巴拉上前吻了吻被黑布遮上的眼睛。

 

“你是……保……”克里斯有些不敢相信的停住嘴“保罗？”

 

迪巴拉赞赏似的含住他的乳尖狠嘬了一下“真聪明，我会马上就奖励你的。”迪巴拉满意的拨弄着刚被嘬的红艳滴血的肉粒。克里斯从不知自己的乳头如此敏感，只是这样就让他的下身微微立了起来。

 

不知为何，知道是迪巴拉，克里斯突然安下心来“保罗，把我放了好不好？”那乖模样的孩子一直都这样听话，他知道。

 

“克里斯这么大了怎么还这么天真。”

 

下身的性器猛地被握住，克里斯知道那不是迪巴拉的手。

 

“怎么不猜猜我是谁？才这么短的时间就把我忘了吗？真是该罚！”阿森西奥毫不留情的用一根红绳将克里斯的顶端绑住。

 

克里斯痛呼一声，双腿因为疼痛紧紧的夹了起来。顶端的胀痛让他难以忽略。

 

“你们……啊！”第四个人的加入，让克里斯彻底敞开在众人面前，犹如一件被人们瞻仰着的稀世珍品将自身的美好尽数展露出来。

 

贝尔纳代斯基强行掰正克里斯的身子，握着克里斯的脚踝将他的腿拉开M状，本坦库尔则上前按住克里斯的上半身，然后封住他已经被舔的泛起水光的唇瓣。

 

这五个人轮番戏弄着克里斯娇媚的身子，克里斯手脚上的锁链不住地晃动，勾起一阵清脆的涟漪，夜幕映衬着月光照耀在克里斯赤裸的肌肤上。

 

身体的个个部位被玩弄着，克里斯有一种错觉，仿佛不是五个人，而是五十个人，五百个人，那种被包围的感觉，竟意外地让克里斯感受到充实。原先被黑暗笼罩的不安感消失不见。

 

“为什么要这样……为什么这么对我？”克里斯一边喘息着，一边问道。

 

第一个打破沉寂的是阿森西奥，阿森西奥整个人都附在克里斯的身上，温热的鼻息洒在克里斯的肩头，细吻轻啄着他的耳侧，不带一丝情欲的说道“我想你了。”可你离我那么远，我却不可能将你独占。

 

几人见状纷纷围上来，在耳边诉说着自己的爱意。然而这样的温情并没有打破浓稠起来的氛围。

几副年轻的躯体已经完全暴露出来，克里斯身上的链子被解开，摆好姿势后又重新锁上锁链，此刻克里斯已经是完全发情的一副模样，胸前的两点被吸的肿大，像是随时都能流出奶来。

克里斯的腰微微下沉，屁股高高撅起，沟壑之间尤其粉嫩，本坦库尔舔舐着那个薄嫩的入口，舌头不停的来回戳刺，穴口敏感的一缩一缩的死死挽留着他的舌头。

克里斯不是什么禁欲的人，但是这样的情事他还是头一次经历。

“快来啊……你们行不行啊！”克里斯急不可耐的摩蹭着床单，轻轻摇晃着屁股。

 

眼罩已经被已经被褪了下来，一双水润的眼睛写满了欲望，望着他身后的五个男人，嘴角勾起一抹挑衅的笑“怎么，把我绑来却什么都不敢干，呵呵。”最后那两声娇笑听的人骨头发麻。

“cris一会可别哭出来。”

“对啊，cris这种话会让自己很惨的。”

“不乖的人总是要惩罚的，不是么？”

“我的cris果然在哪里都高高在上呢。”

“别着急，我们会满足你的。”

……

克里斯挑衅一般的看着他们，那种欠揍的表情恨不得现在就操翻他，让他软到下不来床，哭到说不出话。

 

哈梅斯突然走上前，手掌一挥，重重拍打着克里斯的臀瓣，眼看红色的手掌印凸现出来，哈梅斯示意其他几人按住克里斯，眼中是说不出的冰火交融，阿森西奥掰开克里斯的臀瓣，那个湿润的洞口依然紧缩着，哈梅斯又拍打了好几下，掌心落在穴口上。

“呜——嗯——停下，不要打了，求你……”克里斯不知是爽的还是疼的，双眼立即被泪水所充满。

贝尔纳代斯基堵住他呜咽的嘴，迪巴拉和本坦库尔在一旁看的眼红“我们什么时候能上他？”

“呵呵，别着急，先让他饿一会。”

“药效快起作用了吧。”

“什么药？！你们，你们居然给我下药！”克里斯突然感觉到一阵战栗，火热的快感自小腹向四肢蔓延，顶端甚至在无人安抚下立了起来，不过由于顶端被绑着，他感受到的更多是痛感。

克里斯只觉得刚刚被打过的小穴空虚的很，内里也愈发潮湿不堪，他甚至感受到不知谁的手抚摸那里时的一片泥泞。

“看，起作用了，他就是个小荡妇。”哈梅斯品尝着克里斯的液体，心满意足的说道。

克里斯把床单都蹭到发皱了，身后的人却迟迟不见有动静“嗯……啊……求求你们，快，快进来，干我啊……艹”

“啊！”

五个人听到克里斯的诉求，伸出手指为克里斯扩着张，一根……两根……三根，不够，不够，还要更多……四根……当第五根手指进去的时候，克里斯终于忍不住尖叫起来，小穴突然吐出一股股的蜜水，流淌在屋个人的手掌里。

“这就不行了？真是可怜啊。”

克里斯的前端已经涨到发红，却无法释放，憋的克里斯咬紧了床单。

阿森西奥抚慰着克里斯的性器，笑着问了一句“谁先来？”

尤文的三个小伙子都很跃跃欲试，却被哈梅斯抢了先“我先来吧，毕竟我比你们的都大，也好为克里斯再开拓一番。”

虽然不想承认，但他们四个的确实比不过哈梅斯，他那玩意实在是恐怖。

克里斯已经混沌到分不清谁是谁，药效的作用似乎让他的大脑也不是很清醒“唔，是卡卡吗？进来，快进来～”

“你只会对卡卡撒娇吗？嗯？我要让你知道现在干你的是谁！”

哈梅斯一个沉腰，将常人接受不住的硕大深埋在温热潮湿的穴口里，还不等克里斯完全适应，哈梅斯便飞速的在他的体内来回耸动，硕大的卵袋拍打在克里斯的屁股上，让他连喘息都不能。

哈梅斯减慢速度，用下体粗硬的毛发不断研磨着克里斯被撑到几乎透明的穴口。

本坦库尔、迪巴拉把cris的手脚链解开，四个人轮流用克里斯的嘴巴解渴，哈梅斯拽着克里斯的手臂，以一种骑马的姿势操弄着克里斯。

“哦——fuck，嗯——啊啊啊～”哈梅斯实在太大，导致无论什么角度都会狠狠摩擦到敏感点，克里斯爽的直哭，嘴里只会嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，其余的就剩下迎合。

“我是谁？嗯？”哈梅斯又是几下重重的碾压，克里斯咬着床单高昂起头。

“小荡妇，别只会爽到哭，我是谁？现在把你操到发疯的人是谁？！”

“啊啊——是，是哈梅斯，啊——”克里斯想要用手碰一碰自己的阳具，却被迪巴拉用手挡了回去，然后用嘴代替了克里斯的手。

哈梅斯就这个姿势又插了他几十下，还没有射精的欲望就被阿森西奥换了下来。

那小穴正处于高潮之中，瑟缩的颤个不停，阿森西奥的尺寸同样可观，不过他并没有那么无情的直接全部进去，而是插进来一半，另一半留在外面，阿森西奥还在扩张着他的穴口，站在一旁的几人瞬间明白了他的意思。

“我来。”贝尔纳代斯基猛地将克里斯翻转过来，面对着他们，阿森西奥的阴茎在里面转了一圈，克里斯爽的皱紧了眉，脸上露出难耐之色，嘴里不时的吐出阵阵呻吟，勾的人心里发痒，眉眼之间更是难以言说的诱惑。

这样的克里斯不知道让他们肖想了多久，想象自己的肉棒在他的体内来回抽插，带出一大片粘液，射在他的甬道里，让他整个人都为之颤抖。

阿森西奥握住克里斯的脚踝，虔诚的吻了吻“要开始了，my lord。”

收到阿森西奥的眼神，贝尔纳代斯基在穴口边磨蹭了一会后，缓缓的挤了进去。

“啊！好痛！”克里斯惊呼一声，太过强烈的痛感让克里斯剧烈摇晃起来，贝尔纳代斯基的肉柱本来进的就不深，如今更是被挤了出来。

‘啪——’贝尔纳代斯基狠拍了一下他的屁股，随即用一种不可抗拒的力量插了进去。

克里斯腿根处的嫩肉本就极为敏感，如今被两人这样对待，克里斯还是忍不住呜咽起来。

阿森西奥的手握住克里斯胀痛的阴茎，粗糙的手不住揉搓着他的会阴处。

而贝尔纳代斯基则是将克里斯从头吻到脚，满意的看他为自己绽放。

肠壁将两人咬的死紧。这初经人事的小穴才一开始便受到如此对待，克里斯忍不住挺起身子，两个人快速的撞击着他的敏感点，两条粗壮的巨龙不住的将顶端的汁水浇在他的内壁上。

“好深啊——啊——干的我好爽——”克里斯精致的锁骨挺了出来，两颗茱萸也被咬的破了皮，连接处迸射而出的汁水飞溅在克里斯完美的腹肌上，形成一幅完美又迷乱的图画。

两人退出来后，还不等克里斯从高潮中恢复过来，迪巴拉便将自己埋了进去，发出一声舒服的喟叹。

“怎么还是这么紧，你好棒，cris。”克里斯已经被干的神志全无，阴茎可怜兮兮的涨成了紫红色，却依旧无人问津。高潮全部靠后穴来完成。

迪巴拉索性将他的双腿固定在自己的肩头，十指箍住克里斯劲瘦的腰，阳具对准他的敏感点无情猛戳饱胀的龟头一次次狠狠地命中，将肠道越磨越热，越插越紧，连肠液都开始分泌，将两人连接的地方弄得湿滑一片。

克里斯被不断叠加的快感折磨的快要发疯，这会是本坦库尔，克里斯不住的求他“帮我，帮我解开好不好，我想射，啊——”

本坦库尔再一次深入，这一次，本坦库尔将红绳抽掉，几乎是一瞬间，大量浓稠的精液便碰到了两人的身上。

“呵呵，cris，这么快就射了可不太好，我们可都还没射呢。”

克里斯想要往床里面躲，却又被抓了回来，承受新一轮的攻击……

**Author's Note:**

> 车车车，开车！


End file.
